Heartbreak
by Cr8zeCorbinFangirl
Summary: A life for a life, all debt is repaid. Please R&R Movieverse.


Disclamier: I don't own the movie Ella Enchanted, although I do have them ovie and book. But no money comes from this.

* * *

Ella stood, frozen as an ice sculpture. She listened to every word escaping Char's lips, knowing they were the last words he would say. She couldn't escape it. Even her own Godmother wouldn't help her. They were doomed. She was doomed to live with regret and guilt and he was doomed for being murdered by his love.

He turned to her, seeing her trying to fight tears. "Ella, what's wrong?" He walked beside her, taking her hands in his. The tears began to spill out.

Her voice crackled. "I wish I could tell you. I wish I could tell you everything." She sobbed, cursing Lucinda for her stupidity of giving her this ungrateful curse.

"These last few days have been so perfect." Char said, trying his best to ease whatever pain was troubling her. "Well, except for the part where we almost got eaten by orges." She laughed, but she still cried. He raised his hand to her cheek, wiping away whatever tears came to his skin. "And you wrote me that letter that ripped my heart out. And I had to dance with Hattie." He said, looking up to her eyes. She weakly laughed once again. But the tears never stopped. "But none of these things matter. We're together now. And when we're together, it's like magic." He stood to the middle of the room, Ella following. The sobs stopped, but the tears didn't. "l never want it to end."

Ella tried to speak. "I know, I know. And l feel the same, but..." She was cut off.

"That's why I brought you here." Char said, not knowing what she was trying to say. Trying to warn him of.

"Char, please, listen to me." She said, but he didn't hear her.

"Ella, l know. You're scared. l'm scared, too. This is... this is a big step." He went down on his knee, never leaving her eyes. A look of confusion on her face. He took out the ring." Ella...Ella of Frell, will you marry me?" He asked, happiness, and joy in his voice.

A smile crossed her face, but only for a few precious moments. The clock tower chimed midnight. The tears morphed back into sobs. "No, no, no, no, no!" She sobbed. The dagger appeared in her hand.

"No?" He asked, his heart beginning to shread.

"No." She responded. He raised up to her. Her head hung, the tears falling to the cold, cement floor. The floor reminded Ella of her own heart. Cold, filling her with ice. Soon, it would crash and she would die. She would go to hell for her sin. She deserved it. She was a sinner. A plauge against mankind. She was evil. Ella was evil.

"l don't understand. What is it? My politics? Your family? Because those things aren't important. What's important is what's in our hearts." He wiped away all her tears that he could, but no all of them. He caressed her cheek, trying his best to soothe her. No avail. "lf our love is strong, we can conquer anything."

She placed her hand on his, looking deeply into his deep brown eyes. "I do love you, Char."

He hugged her, his head in her neck. She did her best to keep the dagger down, but the curse was over powering her. She began to command herself to drop the dagger, but she only stopped from her arm raising.

An idea dawned her. What if the dagger was placed in the hands of another? What if...a life would come in replacment? Would she be free then? No, she wouldn't be able to take another life, just to save Char. That would be selfish. She wasn't one to be such selfish. But, what if she didn't take another's life? What if she took...her own life.

"Char..." Sob. "I need you..." Inhale. "to do something." exhale. She said this shakily and let go of Char as he stood before her.

"What?" He asked, seeing the solemness and the seriousness that laid upon her face. He wiped away her tears, but more gathered. She couldn't stop them. They came on her own.

She took the dagger from its hiding behind her back and showed it to him, holding the blade carefully. " I need you to take this dagger, plunge it through my heart, and kill me." She said, the tears finally stopping. She looked into his eyes to find horror and disbelief.

Char began to feel cold as he began to shake uncontrolablly. He stumbled back a little. "K-kill you? Ella, why? Why do you need me to do such a thing?" The words spilled out of his mouth like air. There he was, standing still as day, being asked to kill his one true love. Some fairy tale, it was more of a horror nightmare.

"Edgar, he had ordered me to kill you. I have to obey because..." Her mother's deadly command began to take offect, but she grew stronger. Ella of Frell, I order you to tell Prince Charmont the truth. Of everything. Nothing. You are here by ordered to tell him the truth. NOW! " Because, when I was born, my godmother Lucinda gave me the gift of obediance. I am to obey every command that reaches my ears. Edgar found out and ordered me that I would take this dagger and kill you. I can't do that. I love you too deeply. So, that's why I need you to do this. Because if you don't, I can do much worse damage. I need you to do this please. Please, do me this favor." She finished, looking away from Char.

Char couldn't believe it. The rescues, he had to do such because of Lucinda. Oh, how the rage inside his wanted to make her pay for doing such a horrible thing to poor, sweet, Ella. But, that was in the past, this was the present. The present of which Ella had just told him he needed to kill her. How, can someone kill the one they so deeply, with all their heart? With a heart of regret, is how. There was no way he could do his without killing himself. Edgar would remain king and destroy this kingdom farther. Without an heir, nothing would be able to become of good. This kingdom would fall into darkness. Reluctanly, he answered. "I will do as you say, Ella. On one condition. After I become king, I shall annoint your father king and join you. I can not go on without you. Please, give me the permission to do this. Please, Ella."

Ella looked at him, deeply. She would hope, with all her heart, that their souls both reached the same place. Whether it be Heaven or hell, she just needed to be with him. She nodded. Slowly, but surely

Char walked back to her. They stared at each other, neither saying a word. Char leaned into her, Ella leaning into him, as they met, their lips entwined with each other's. They kissed with all the passion they could. They parted, staring at each other. Char took the dagger from Ella's hands. Although he knew she needed this, Ella's hands followed the dagger. She pulled them back.

They embraced each other once again, the last time. Char fought back all tears he could. Char lifted the dagger then...hesited. He knew she wanted this, but how could he bring himself to this? His hand trembled, daring to let go of the dagger. He needed to hold a strong grip onto it. He knuzzled his head in Ella's soft hair. He must do this. For her. For Ella. For his love. "I am so sorry for this, Ella." he said, regret and guilt in his voice, dripping from his lips with sorrrow. His arm dropped, the dagger piercing through Ella's skin, and colliding...with her heart.

Ella gasped slightly as the pain shook her body. She winced as the blade hit her heart. She closed her eyes, dulling the pain only to small amounts.

Char slowly took the dagger from her back. Blood stained it. Ella clunge to Char best she could to stop herself from falling. Char dropped the dagger and held her up. She fell to the floor, blood pouring from her back, staining her white dress. Char's hands laid behind her back, trying his best to keep her awake for the longest period. Her blood covered his trembling, shaking hands. "Ella, I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me." He said, chocking back sob after sob.

Ella turned to him. She was fading, they knew it. The needed to make the most of it. "You were never hated. Please do not blame yourself. Because of you," She gulped before contining. "I am now free. No more harm can come from my curse." She placed her hand on his cheek. She began to shake, her skin losing it's color, her hair losing its sheen. She gulped. "I love you, Char."

"I love you, too, Ella." He said. Her hand went cold and limp. It fell to the ground. Her head went to the side as her brown eyes forever vanished beneath her eyelids. Char's eyes followed her head. A small ball of light came from within her, where her heart would have been. It flew to the ceiling and disappeared. His eyes followed it, then back to Ella's dead form. He couldn't hold them in. The tears sprang from his eyes. He cradled her body in his arms as he cried. He had murdered her. He, Prince Charmont, heir to the throne, had killed his own love. He...was a monster.

But there was still time. The dagger laid there, within his grasp. He didn't care no longer for the kingdom, he needed to be with her. He gracefully placed her on the ground. He scambered to the dagger. He placed it to his heart when his eyes met her form. His heart went soft. He leaned over her. "I'm sorry, Ella. But I can't go on. Not for another day. Not without you." He kissed her cold, pale lips before he stabbed himself through the heart. His body fell beside her's. Strangely, his hand was placed upon her's. Blood combined with Blood. His green eyes closed.

By fate, a soft wind blew. Surprisingly, doing something, strange, unusual, and lovely.

* * *

Edgar walked into the Hall of mirrors,expecting to see Char's body on the floor and Ella still traumitized by what she had one. But that was no where near what he got. Their bodies, together, on the floor, blood surrounding them. He looked upon this, Hester at his side. Then something caught his eye. The dagger. It still laid...in Char's hand. But, then he would have killed himself, second.

"So, she really did love the boy. Never guessed." He said, a pang of guilt to his heart. She really had loved him enough to give him her life to keep him safe. Edgar had thought she was just like all his other fans. As if, they wouldn't care. But no, she really had loved him. He wouldn't have told her to do so in the face if he knew that she actually felt for him.

Then, their hands caught his eyes, moving him from his thoughts. Weirdly, their fingers were entwined together.

Fate, really had meant for them to be together. And, it all had to end, in tragedy. The had to end, with heartbreak.

_The End_


End file.
